THANK YOU FOR BEING
by yeahmendes
Summary: Dom has Letty insanely jealous and do not know if it will stand to take the relationship further. Intense scenes. I do not have anything to do with Fast and Furious franchise.


THANK YOU FOR BEING

Letty

There are about six months his jealousy is becoming unbearable, I know he loves me and I love him and I know I'll always love. Except that sometimes he acts like a child and ends up hurting me and I end up just ignoring and trying to stay away from him. Much like the team, always says, we are two donkeys, playing house.

Today I pretended I was asleep, cut me a little heart, because I felt he was watching over my sleep, he always does, Don says that when I sleep, I look like an angel and he can reach out and touch me before I end up yelling or fighting.

He was about half an hour, looking at me, then kissed my lips and left before the door closed completely, I could hear him whisper the words I love you.

When I realized that the team had gone to the garage and of course, Mia was in school, I decided to go down and have a coffee before going to the garage and have the courage to see Don at work.

When I went down everything was quiet, so I gave a sigh of relief, because every time the boys were there, were tormenting me about being teased because of my mood in the morning.

I know it was pure fun and they liked to see me angry, several times, Don had to make them stop before I throw a cup or a plate on them. So I went to the kitchen for coffee, I looked out the window wondering what was happening in my life. When I heard the voice of Mia wondering what was happening to me in recent days. Well, I nearly died of fright, turning the hot coffee all over my clothes.

Tried to tell her that everything was fine, but Mia knows me very well and did not buy that excuse.

I said, it was late and had to change clothes and if I take to get the workshop, would be tormented for the rest of the week. When she said: He asked me to talk to you.

I said what? Dominic Toretto The big sister for help. This is hilarious!

She promptly said: He is desperate! Please let me help before the worst happens. He loves you more than anything in this life. I do not know what he'll do if he will lose ...

I said, mocking: What a wonderful, he is suffering now. Alas!

She said Letty, by God! Do not let your pride and insanely jealous of him, to destroy the love of you. I want to help. Please!

At the same time, I collapsed and started crying, she hugged me and asked me to trust calmed down a bit, I began to tell how Don was acting in recent months.

"Where are the races that he talks to whom he wants, I know he is faithful, then I do not care, sometimes even I do a scene, because otherwise he's saying I'm not there for him, I just wanna have fun with the team and, if possible flirt with other runners. He will not let me have friends, only Vince, Jesse and Leon. Sometimes even Vince he gets jealous. I do not know what else to do. "

(MIA)

Letty you do not see that this is all because he loves you very much. Any girl would love this, do not you think?

Dominic is crazy about you, he's always been since you were a girl. So when you did sixteen years he had the courage to ask for it. I remember the first time he saw you you were 10 years old and he 16. They became enchanted as you knew about cars and talked to our father, it would be nice for them to have a girl so beautiful and cheerful, seizing on cars in the garage with them. And to top it knew more than many car mechanics.

(Letty)

Is that you do not know how he is torturing me, when we are alone in the room, garage or where it takes me to talk. I've always supported, only these days I'm going crazy.

I really love the gift more than anything in life, but he is always suspicious of me and so he ends up doing things that pull me away from him, that make me want to flee.

He is so paranoid that sometimes when we make love he begins to question my interest in him, if I have no desire to experience another man, if I think he's too old for me, if I do not want a better man that has not gone to prison.

You see, since we are together. There are about three years, we make love all day, except for the last two weeks, which I refused to give him after he hurt me.

You know well that it was my first man and I never wanted anyone but him. Only he did not realize it.

(MIA)

More what he made you so bad for you to stay two weeks without giving it? You two seem to rabbits, always having sex. (She speaks with fear)

(Letty)

Usually we get back from races that were at the party a bit and then go to our room and spent the night having sex, it is usually wonderful.

Only about two weeks ago, we went to the race and was dying of jealousy Don Pedro, a new street racer, Mexico, was a neighbor of my cousins. I was talking with him that night because I felt sorry for, you know he has no friends, does not speak English well, and do not know how things work around here.

So I invited him to come to the party here at home to see if entrosava with the boys, but you know Vince and Leon always drunk and in the middle of the whores, Jesse dying of sleep and shame. And Don and Hector talking about a new business.

I saw that Peter was alone, I took a Corona started talking to him, started laughing, because he told me, never drank a Corona because his mother did not allow that he was religious, I thought to myself: "How can a guy who never drank a beer in my life, wanting to be a street racer, "he handed me a Corona, apologized and I laughed again.

When he began to play a song I saw a woman in search of Peter in the middle of the room, she was hot, I thought he is a year younger than me, so you must be 18 years and must be a virgin, maybe she can in fact become that man. I laughed again and was taking him to the girl I knew, she spent the night with Vince in the basement and run away just like that morning.

When Don went crazy and pulled me by the arm, I told him that I was having fun, making way for Peter, who was feeling out of place and would like to introduce you to someone and that was about to go with Don

Dom seemed angry at the same time, began to scream, hit me, I stuck on his shoulders and took me to the quarto.E said that I wanted fun, I would like to have fun with it. I said stop Don, I do not wanna fight no more, I do not want to fight anymore, I just wanted to make peace.

So I just listen to the shit he was saying, and as he always does, then he starts to kiss me, and give a massage.

Only this time it was not how it happened. He was half drunk and mad with jealousy, he started talking shit, until then normal, kissing me, until then normal, then it seems that went into a trance was possessed by anger, and suddenly, he was squeezing me too hard, holding the my arms. It is obvious that we often have more aggressive sex, more about a game of seduction on both sides.

More on that night he was different, as he was insanely jealous and when he started grabbing me firmly I said Don, I really want to sleep I'm not married and you are now, you drank too much and is hurting me.

Then he flipped once, started kissing me aggressively threw me on the bed and started to take off my clothes, I told Don, stop, stop, please!

More he did not stop, I kicked, pushed, hit him and he would not stop. He shoved his hard cock into me so hard I started crying, he changed me as if he wanted to hurt me, punish me and said I was his, that he loved me very much and that he would give me all the fun I wanted to. And stuck ever deeper, ever more difficult for me. He was so fast and furious that I felt like I was being torn in half!

Sorry, I know that you are your sister and I should not say just to give you an idea of the pain I felt, that even today I still feel sore. Your dick is too big and thick. That even when I'm wet for him I still feel a strong pressure, I think he was ripping the dry season.

I was so shocked by what he was doing, I think that hurt more than my first time, I relaxed with him and continued to cry softly. When he realized I was crying, he stopped, looked into my eyes and fell upon me, crying, asking me for forgiveness, that he loved me he could not live without me and that I would let him. He preferred to death than I lose.

I say nothing that night simply pushed to one side closed my eyes and fell asleep exhausted from my insides on fire with pain.

(MIA)

And what happened then?

(Letty)

I woke up sore in body and soul, and he was there, kneeling beside the bed crying and looking at me asking me for forgiveness. I looked him up and get out of bed without saying a word.

When he told me: Do not leave me, please! I left ...

That day, I just popped in the garage at night, because I had to deliver a car and explain the change I made to the engine to the client, it was boring!

That day I hung up the phone because I knew that when he realized I had not gone to the shop called me nonstop, spent the day with pain and trying to understand what was happening with our relationship. After all I was always on your side!

I thought about not coming back, I realized that I too love your brother and I really was not going to go away from him, how I wish.

When I arrived at the garage was there sitting on the couch with eyes closed and hand on his head, he noticed my presence and came to me in silence.

And he said, thought I had lost you forever!

I said nothing he approached and kissed my lips and his eyes filled with tears. The boys were watching us, Vince and I made a sign to know if I was ok.

That's when my client came in and I took office, when I opened the door was broken inside and shut the door quickly and even got out there.

I was thinking, this should have been done by "Hurricane Toretto" and then Vince told me that he and Leon, was not insured, he would have broken the whole workshop. You certainly do not learn, because I asked the boys not to say anything about it with you.

I was so tired, I decided to go home and get some sleep, my body was aching all over, then leave the store, toward my car without saying goodbye to anyone, when I saw Don ran and clung to me crying with a child, I asked to stay.

I said I would not go more than I needed time to heal the pain that I was him.

(MIA)

And after that, which made Don?

(Letty)

He returned home about two hours later, I had taken a shower and lay me to sleep. He entered the room, I realized that it was straight to the shower, about twenty minutes later, he was lying in our bed, enveloping me in her arms and whispering forgiveness on my neck. I pretended I was asleep, I could not speak with him that day.

In the morning I got up and only found Don, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand rubbing his hand over his head. His eyes were as if he'd just cry and he was unshaven, in short, it was a waste.

I sat beside him, he grabbed my hand and kissed me deeply. When I realized I would end up making love right there and I needed to give a lesson to him, stopped and said we were ok! But I needed some time to let him touch me like that, I have not even mentioned how much I was sore. He just shook his head, closed his eyes, leaned on the couch and just said do not leave me, please! I love you more than anything in this life!

(MIA)

It's about these two weeks he's acting? He had other attacks of jealousy? He was trying to take it?

(Letty)

He behaved relatively well, the last race, he almost had one of his attacks, more able to control himself, he tries to take me all day is smoother when he realizes that I do not want.

(MIA)

Vince told me that Don said he is considering to stop running and the garage and everything, if you go away, Letty.

Letty

Never, never leave it even more now, I love him. I just want him to control and understand that I love.

Mia, he practically raped me in a moment of madness. I can be your life, but his death! That's what I'm afraid.

(MIA)

Wait a minute, you said that even now, why?

(Letty)

(SUPIROS)

You'll swear it would not comment to anyone until I make my decision.

(MIA)

Sure!

(Letty)

Because I'm 11 weeks pregnant. I discovered the week was in pain, my breasts were swollen, I had noticed that my breasts were bigger. So I went to my gynecologist examined me she auditioned, she smiled and said I was pregnant.

I was shocked and when I was out the door to Dr. Paloma said not to have sex with my boyfriend Wilder, as he had done the week before I could lose the baby. I think she thinks I'm a freak pervert.

(MIA)

Letty, how wonderful! You're going to be parents now. This will help to mature.

Dom goes crazy ... of happiness!

(Letty)

I do not know if I'll tell you, I do not know if I will take this forward.

(MIA)

What? Now that you're going crazy.

(Letty)

Mia, think! This life is crazy race, the police, these ventures, it sick jealous. I do not know if it would be a good time to have a child.

(MIA)

More is the baby of you in this game not worth playing the rest up. Also, I know very well that long ago that Don asked for a baby for you. I also know that he asked her to marry him a thousand times and you just laughed and laughed saying that one day, maybe!

Have you ever stopped to think that you are always cut it, I know you love each other, so always make love, always together, always partners. But often you're stupid with it, as well as boys, will not give anything he asks of you.

Think! You will not give you reason to feel insecure?

(Letty)

Let me explain:

- I love his brother more than me.

- He was is and always will be the first and only man in my life.

- Obviously, I want to marry him and have children with him and everything.

Except that I only have 19 years and lives in a dangerous world. I'm afraid!

One thing is Don and Letty doing crazy things together and having sex in the world, something else and have a child to care for, love, educate ...

(MIA)

He needs to know the baby, Letty!

(Letty)

I know E!

Let me think ...

(MIA)

Just promise me you will not do anything stupid

(Letty)

I promise!

Ok! Now let me go change clothes and work.

WORKSHOP Toretto

I arrived at the workshop, Don was there and I looked happy. He must have imagined that I talked to Mia and it was okay. I put on my overalls and began working on the engine was doing. Don came up to me, kissed me and asked if I was okay.

I said ok! The kissed softly and went back to work. He looked at me for a while and then went to work as well.

I spent about three hours under the car when I felt a terrible colic.

I almost fainted when I felt a liquid running down my legs, I remembered the baby.

I yelled, Dominic! Dominic!

And less than 10 seconds he was grabbing me and pulling me into his lap. When he saw I was bleeding. He was desperate not knowing what had happened. I could only say the baby and saw her eyes widened and I fainted.

CAR DOM

He took me to the car running and flying Vince was driving to the hospital. On the way I kind of woke up and heard Don's voice saying: Do not leave me! do not leave me! I love you, Letty!

HOSPITAL

Arriving at the hospital, I opened my eyes with me and Don was an emergency, they put me on a stretcher and gave me a medication into the vein and led me to do an exam and passed again.

DOM

My GOD, Vince!

She is pregnant, expecting my son ...

she is losing ...

I did not know, I really wanted and now I'm losing them, what I did with it.

I was stupid!

I remembered how I acted, so strong with her two weeks ago and she probably already had our child in her belly.

VINCE

Calm down, brother! Expected since Mia is coming soon and the doctor comes to us, please!

Easy!

HOSPITAL

Don was crying like a child, when Mia came in and hugged him.

DOM

Mia she was bleeding, she's pregnant!

MIA

Quiet Don, I know!

DOM (PRA LOOKED SCREAMING MIA)

What do you know? Do not tell me and did nothing for her to not be working hard on a car for more than three hours.

MIA (she was nervous, screamed)

I heard today, Dom! His shit!

If someone did here was some shit that you fuck her like an animal, two weeks ago. And it hurts!

His shit!

Moreover, she does not want the baby. If shit!

DOM

My God! What I did with the love of my life? And now?

(Reduce by tears trickling down the wall of the hospital)

MIA (CRY)

Don! Don! Listen to me, it'll be alright.

Sorry! I do not properly have said these things to you.

VINCE (growls)

Don ...

Says: That I'm crazy and I did not hear you smote Letty, because of his jealousy of shit?

DOM

I did!

VINCE (frowns)

I'll kill you man. (He'll Dominic ready to hit).

MIA

Calm, Vince!

He did, because he is in love with her and was insanely jealous that Mexican boy. Now calm she forgave him. He has suffered much and ta Letty would not want you to murder the father of her baby.

MEDICAL

Leticia Ortiz Family!

DOM

She is my wife ...

MIA

How is she?

VINCE

And the baby? (Vince yells)

MEDICAL

She and her fetus are fine for hours, we managed to control bleeding and keep the baby, now she will need care in the coming weeks until the fifth month. We find by examination that is approximately 12 weeks. It revolves around three months. She is a healthy baby girl and I think she will have a pregnancy without problems, if you take proper care.

DOM

I can see my wife?

MEDICAL

Ok!

Only two people more than once.

MIA

OK!

You stay here quietly, Vince.

RECOVERY ROOM

Letty, this lying, apparently asleep, Dom and Mia come up to her and she awakens.

Mia runs to her and Don looks with eyes full of tears and afraid of his reaction.

MIA

That girl scared! What happened? You do not try anything stupid?

DOM (Looking MIA)

What the fuck are you talking about? Of course she does not do anything stupid.

MIA (answers)

You stupid, she was not sure would have the baby now, after all the shit that you and Vince are doing and how you act a fool, always questioning his love for you.

Letty

Stop them, please!

I have not tried any shit, I swear. Now, please!

It's okay now, let me walk with the sun now, ok!

DOM (he walks over and puts his hand on her belly and clings to it)

Letty, why do not you tell me?

I, I ...

Almost ...

Letty

You what, Don?

DOM

Letty, forgive me.

I love you! I swear I'll change.

I did this because I'm a shit! Irrational!

Because I drank too much, because I'm sick of jealous of you because I am afraid that some day you'll realize that I am not good for you. I started to have sex with you so unhappy because in my crazy drunk, I was showing that I give you all pleasure so much that nobody else could!

You are the love of my life, you're everything to me.

Now give me a chance to do the right thing. Have my baby!

I am with you always. I will change!

Letty

I know you, Dominic!

Let's have this baby together, be together.

In addition, you will have to change.

Enough of the most dangerous company with Vince. None of the parts at home. As for racing, running and return home with money in your pocket. What do you think?

DOM

OK! As you wish.

Will you let me touch it again!

Letty (risos_)

Don you are an idiot. Of course you will touch me.

And it will be soon, believe me!

Are you thinking what I'm going to be a nun?

DOM

I love you, Letty!

Now I'll ask again ...

Letty

No, please!

No more excuses.

Now I'm going to apologize for not showing how much I love you, because I was rude to you at all times.

And, ok?

DOM

Will you marry me, Letty?

Letty

As soon as possible and do what you promised me.

Right?

DOM

Ok! After leaving the Hospital, will be the new Mrs. Leticia Toretto!

THREE MONTHS LATER

Sun promised to do all that and more, he married her about a month of enterprises with Vince, stopped drinking, making love all the time and everywhere, loves your body with your child to grow into it, even more jealous of her death more now he managed to control himself. Number of shares after the race, he takes her for walks Ge then go to a suite at a hotel in Santa Monica beach, make love all night, watching the stars and thinking of names for the baby.

Knowing the sex of the baby

The doctor begins to make the examination of Letty and Dom begins to fill your eyes with tears to see the image of being that he and Letty did together on the monitor.

When the doctor says it's a girl. He is so happy and crying I knew. The doctor laughed, congratulated the couple and leave them alone so she can clean and dress.

Don kisses her and asks if she is happy to give him, to care for a princess. He is so enamored with the idea of having a daughter with Letty, his queen, his trophy, he confesses.

Letty, when I saw you as a woman for the first time in its 16 and you punched me, because I said you were looking hot. I made a bet with Vince that one day you and I would be my daughter and that she would be my princess.

Letty, emotional laughed and said he was very happy to realize their dreams and played Vince wanted to know how much you owe now? (Laughter)

Upon leaving the doctor's office, he asked Letty, the name she'd like to give to her daughter, she said he should choose, after all he was the king of them.

So he just sighed Nina, her name is Nina.

He knelt at her feet kissed her belly and spoke with her daughter in the womb. "Princess Nina, waiting for you."

ON THE DAY OF BIRTH

Letty, sitting on the floor between the legs of Don, who stroked her belly and kissed her neck while she was playing video games with Vince.

Vince wins the match and she screams and starts crying.

Vince looks scared and says: Is not this woman know what else to lose.

She cries: "my water broke."

Dom runs to handle and leads to the car and asks to warn Vince Mia and take things from the baby to motherhood. Meanwhile, soon, and you can get there in less than 10 minutes.

Letty screams of pain and the doctor discovers that she still has little dilation.

Dom is desperate to see the women crying and screaming in pain, and worried that her daughter may be suffering. He holds hands with Letty and she explains that this is normal and all part of the birthing process. It soothes, while she screams again.

The doctor comes in and says this time and asks Letty, who helps her daughter, pushing stronger so she can leave. She screams and pushes strongly with his entire force while Don holds your hand with love.

He hears the cry of a baby starts crying and thrilled with joy. When the doctor takes the baby's delivery Letty, your girl.

She cries of joy and kisses with all my affection. Then she looks at the sun with eyes full of tears and says I love you Don, thanks for doing it in me, and forgive me for trying to stop him from doing-La.

He looks at her daughter Letty and extends his arms and says: I!

Letty, still crying with joy shown the girl in the arms of his father. Looking in a state of grace for them to keep it in his huge arms, gently kissing his daughter's little face he says: Hey sweetie, Daddy always waited for you, thanks for finally there. My dear, I'll always be here for you, because I promise!

After the child nestles close to your chest and passionately kisses Letty and thanks for that, having saved my life in the day, agreed to stay with me for the first time.

She smiles and he plays "Now we have the Princess Nina, we can begin to make our next Prince," she laughs and says what he wants, now let me enjoy this first Sun Princess, ok!

He says: Whatever you want ...

I think we can wait another 10 months for the prince. (Laughter)


End file.
